Soundless
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Dia memanggilku. Aku tak menoleh, hanya memandangnya dari pantulan kaca di seberang kami. Kueratkan genggaman tanganku. Pikiranku melayang pada waktu itu. Ya, saat itu. Saat pertama kami bertemu. Dan panggilan dari suara indah itu juga tak lagi bisa kujawab. SasuNaru. RnR? Don't Like Don't Read.


Aku duduk. Dia di sampingku. Tangan kami bertautan. Kereta melaju begitu cepat di jalurnya. Entah melaju kemana, kamipun tak tahu. Yang aku—mungkin kami—pikirkan hanyalah satu. Pergi jauh dari kota kami, menuju sebuah tempat yang jauh dan tak ada yang mengenal kami. Menuju sebuah tempat dimana mereka bisa menerima 'keadaan' kami apa adanya. Agar tak ada lagi tangis dan air mata yang keluar dari kedua safirnya yang indah. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak suka.

Dia menangis. Aku tahu. Kain bajuku di sekitar bahu basah. Tak ada suara, sudah biasa. Sesekali aku mengelus helai rambut pirangnya perlahan. Masih lembut, sama seperti waktu pertama kali aku menyentuhnya. Dia masih menangis. Kenapa? Ini bukan tragedi 'kan? Kenapa dia menangis?

"Sasuke…"

Dia memanggilku. Aku tak menoleh, hanya memandangnya dari pantulan kaca di seberang kami. Kueratkan genggaman tanganku. Pikiranku melayang pada waktu itu. Ya, saat itu. Saat pertama kami bertemu.

.

.

.

Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Soundless

Cast :

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Warning : MissTypo(s), AU, OOC! Minim dialog. Don't Like Don't Read!

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

_._

_._

_._

Malam. Aku duduk di café dan menikmati segelas kopi pahit yang masih panas. Kebetulan di pinggir jendela, bisa melihat keluar. Diluar, banyak yang duduk. Masih bagian dari café itu—untuk menikmati ruang dimana bisa bebas merokok di luar karena di dalam merokok di larang. Sesekali melihat toko kaset di seberang sana. Ada poster kakakku—Uchiha Itachi. Kakakku seorang penyanyi terkenal. Aku merindukannya. Seharusnya dia ada di rumah, tapi sekarang dia pergi demi mendapatkan pujaan hatinya yang berwajah mirip dengan rubah. Orang tuaku tak setuju, tentu, mereka sangat murka. Terlebih kakakku sudah membatalkan perjanjian keluarga kami dengan keluarga Hyuuga karena batal menikahi anak perempuan keluarga itu.

Kadang aku berpikir, jadi Itachi itu enak. Namun, mungkin tak semudah yang kupikirkan. Hidup tak selamanya bahagia, aku tahu itu. Lama termenung, kopiku mendingin. Seseorang di luar jendela mengetuk jendela kaca transparan itu. Dia tersenyum, rokok terselip di bibirnya. Rambutnya pirang, pendek namun terlihat halus. Dia tertawa, mungkin merasa lucu dengan ekspresi agak kagetku saat melihatnya. Dia melepaskan rokok itu dari bibirnya kemudian meniup hingga asap rokok itu mengepul. Putih, indah.

"Sedang apa?" Dia bertanya. Tak ada suara. Namun gerak bibirnya terbaca.

Aku menggerakkan cangkir kopiku, mengisyaratkan padanya kalau aku sedang menikmati kopi. Dia tersenyum. Manis. Kulit tan-nya bersinar di terpa sinar lampu. Mempesona. Jantungku perlahan bertedak semakin cepat. Kuhela nafas sejenak, menormalkan laju jantungku, namun sia-sia. Kulihat dia mengambil sebuah kertas dan pena dari tas yang ada di sampingnya, kemudian menulis sesuatu dan menyelipkannya di bawah piringnya yang sudah bersih. Dia berisyarat padaku agar aku mengambil kertas itu nanti. Aku mengangguk dan dia pergi.

Selesai dengan kopiku, segera aku keluar dan menuju meja yang diduduki pemuda tadi dan mengambil kertas itu. Aku melihat sebuah alamat e-mail dan namanya tercantum di kertas itu. Entah kenapa aku senang hingga senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahku. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

"Namikaze Naruto," bisikku menyebutkan namanya.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak saat itu. Masih pertengahan musim gugur. Aku duduk di café itu—di tempat duduk yang sama dengan minuman yang sama. Aku menoleh keluar dan melihat dia duduk di tempat yang sama seperti seminggu yang lalu. Aku tersenyum tipis. Dia tersenyum riang. Menampilkan gigi putihnya yang berbaris rapi. Tak ada rokok yang terselip. Namun ada sekotak rokok yang hampir kosong dan asbak yang sudah bertumpuk puntung rokok. Sudah berapa lama dia di sini, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya bisa merasa senang ketika tahu dia sedang menungguku.

Kami mengobrol. Masih dengan cara yang sama. Terpisah kaca tebal. Tanpa suara. Namun dengan hati yang saling mengerti. Orang berpikir kami gila. Tapi apa peduliku. Asal bersamanya dunia ini terasa sangat indah. Sejak ada dia aku tak berhenti tersenyum. Tumpukan es di hatiku perlahan mencair karena cahaya senyumannya yang bagaikan sinar matahari. Mulai hari itu, kami bertemu di café ini seminggu sekali—setiap malam jum'at.

Sisa hari kami berhubungan lewat e-mail. Mengobrol tentang sesuatu yang tidak penting. Kegiatan kuliah kami. Anak perempuan yang begitu menggilaiku. Anak perempuan yang tak henti-hentinya mengejar Naruto. Guru yang cerewet. Orang tua yang bersifat pengekang. Banyak kesamaan, namun lebih banyak perbedaan. Tapi, bukannya perbedaan itu indah? Sangat. Sangat indah.

Pernah sekali aku melihat panggilan tak terjawab di ponselku. Itu dari Naruto. Tiga kali. Dia punya nomorku. Aku juga punya nomornya. Tapi sama sekali kami tak pernah bertelpon. Orang tuanya tak mengizinkannya berhubungan dengan orang lain selain dengan orang tua, kakaknya dan perempuan yang terus mengejarnya. Akupun begitu. Sejujurnya aku sudah bertunangan namun tak kukatakan padanya. Entah kenapa. Takut. Takut dia tersakiti. Tapi apa benar dia akan tersakiti? Mencintaku saja dia tidak. Mungkin.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu perasaannya padaku bagaimana. Hubungan apa yang kami punya. Teman? Tidak. Kami terlalu mesra. Kekasih? Tidak juga. Tak ada yang pernah mengatakan suka. Suaranya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku datang lagi. Dia juga datang. Kami duduk di tempat biasa. Mengobrol tak jelas sampai akhirnya membawa kami ke sebuah topik yang entah harus atau tidak boleh dibicarakan. Aku terkejut ketika melihat pipinya memerah dan bibirnya bergetar ketika dia berkata sesuatu.

"Aku menyukai—bukan. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Jantungku berpacu. Layaknya kuda yang berlari di arena balapannya. Aku menyentuh kaca itu dan mendekatkan wajahku. Dia menghindari tatapanku. Aku bisa melihat rona kemerahan itu kini mejalar ke telinganya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Entah bagaimana dia menoleh. Seakan dia mendengar suaraku yang berbisik di telinganya. Wajahnya memerah total. Segera aku berdiri dan meninggalkan mejaku. Berlari keluar dan menemuinya. Dia masih duduk—seakan tubuhnya dibekukan oleh suhu dingin yang menyelimuti. Aku berdiri di sampingnya. Tersenyum tipis kemudian mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami. Hingga bibir kami bertemu. Perasaan hangat seketika menyelimuti. Kugenggam erat tangannya. Masih sambil mengecup bibirnya. Seakan waktu berhenti saat itu juga.

Tak ada suara. Kami bertatapan. Kulihat air mata mengalir lembut di pipinya. Kurengkuh tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Bisa kurasakan debaran jantungnya yang begitu cepat. Aku bahagia. Dia mencintaiku dengan tulus. Aku juga mencintainya. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Malam itu aku mengantarnya pulang ke rumahnya. Kukecup bibirnya sekali lagi di depan rumahnya kemudian pergi setelah dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Minggu depan kau akan menikah, Sasuke."

Aku duduk terdiam di sofa ruang tamu. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahku—Uchiha Fugaku. Tatapannya selalu dingin terhadapku, membuatku sama sekali tidak berkutik di hadapannya. Ibuku duduk di sampingnya. Wajahnya saat itu tidak bisa kutebak. Entah senang atau sedih. Selama ini yang tahu hubunganku dengan Naruto hanya Ibu. Dia tidak melarang, juga tidak memberikan tanggapan. Dingin.

"Besok pergilah bersama Sakura. Cari gaun yang pantas untuknya," katanya lagi.

"Selama seminggu ke depan aku akan sibuk di universitas, Ayah." Persetan dengan perempuan serba pink itu. Aku tidak akan pergi besok.

Bisa kulihat wajahnya kini menggeram. "Jangan membantah!" tegasnya.

Aku hanya diam. Berdiri dan menuju kamarku. Kuambil ponselku dari dalam tas kemudian mengirim e-mail ke Naruto. Beberapa lama menunggu, tak ada satupun balasan. Sudah seminggu begini. Tak ada jawaban dari e-mail-ku. Membuatku bingung. Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Segera aku mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponku.

"_Sasuke…?"_

Suara seorang pemuda. Terdengar lemah dan bergetar. Entah kenepa terbesit di benakku kalau itu adalah Naruto.

"Naruto?" bisikku.

"_Bawa aku pergi…"_ lirihnya. Terdengar sedikit isakan darinya. _"Sekarang… segera…"_

Aku bingung. Kenapa dia menangis seperti ini?

"Katakan padaku." Suaraku tetap terdengar tenang, namun rasa khawatir masih menyelimuti. "Ada apa?"

Bukan kebiasaanku menggigit jariku di saat seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa aku melakukannya. Mungkin aku begitu khawatir padanya. Tentu saja. Dia orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini. Bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri. Terdengar berlebihan? Tapi itu kenyataannya.

"_Bawa aku pergi…"_

Aku terdiam. Segera aku memutuskan telepon itu dan mengambil tasku. Mengisinya dengan beberapa pakaian. Tak lupa kubawa dompetku. Kartu kredit dan ATM kubuang entah kemana karena aku tahu, walaupun aku membawanya kartu itu akan diblokir nantinya. Uangku yang ada saja sudah sangat cukup. Kubuka jendela kamarku dan segera melompat keluar. Berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Segera.

.

.

.

Aku terpaku di depan rumah Naruto. Seorang gadis bermata ametis berdiri di depan pintu. Rambutnya pirang pucat dan wajahnya penuh dengan amarah. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau yang bernama Sasuke?!" teriaknya. Aku tak menjawab. Dia makin menatapku nyalang. "Pergi kau!" bisa kurasakan sebuah batu mengenai kepalaku. Sakit. Namun tidak kuhiraukan. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Kenapa dia begitu marah?

"Kenapa kau membuat Naruto menjadi seorang _gay_?!"

Gadis itu berteriak kemudian kulihat dia berjalan mendekat. Aku tak bergerak sama sekali pada awalnya, namun setelah melihat sebuah pisau di genggaman gadis itu, aku segera menghidar ke samping kiri. Gadis yang keterusan berjalan itu terjatuh ke atas tanah yang dingin. Melihat sebuah kesempatan, segera aku berlari ke dalam rumah Naruto, namun langkahku terhenti karena seorang pria yang mirip dengan Naruto berdiri dengan tegap di hadapanku.

"Kau Sasuke?" tanya pria paruh baya itu. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku—tidak berniat menghindari tatapannya. "Duduk di sofa itu. Aku ingin bicara."

Sambutan seperti itu bukanlah sebuah sambutan yang ramah bagiku. Tapi, kuturuti perintah dari pria yang ternyata adalah ayah Naruto itu. Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang menyuguhkanku segelas teh. Wajah wanita itu terlihat sangat kusut. Dia tersenyum tipis—memaksa—ketika tatapan mata kami bertemu.

Ayah Naruto—Minato-_san_—duduk di hadapanku. Menyeruput tehnya lalu meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. Sebentar, dia menarik nafas lalu memulai pembicaraannya denganku.

"Aku tidak ingin tahu bagaimana bisa kau mengenal anakku dan bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya menjadi seorang _ gay_." Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pria paruh baya itu terdengar pedas. "Sebagai seorang ayah, aku hanya ingin kau pergi dari kehidupan anakku."

Pikiranku berkecamuk ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Sepasang mataku melirik ke samping kiri dimana gadis berambut pirang pucat itu berdiri menatapku tajam. Aku tidak membalasnya lalu kembali fokus pada pembicaraanku dengan Minato-_san_.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, bagaimana?" Sangat kuketahui kalau ini adalah pertanyaan yang akan membawaku ke dalam sebuah perang besar. Bisa-bisa aku mati dan tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto. Matahari yang kucintai.

Minato-_san_ terlihat frustasi, sejenak dia diam sebelum kemudian dia mengatakan, "Terpaksa aku akan membunuhmu. Kau adalah anak dari musuhku, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu, aku berusaha tidak merubah mimik wajahku dan mencoba untuk tetap fokus. Yang kutahu, musuh keluarga Uchiha selama ini adalah keluarga Uzumaki. Dan ternyata Naruto adalah keturunan dari seorang wanita Uzumaki.

Perlahan aku menggelengkan kepalaku lalu bangkit dari sofa tempatku duduk tadi. Perlu diketahui, jika tekad seorang Uchiha sudah bulat, maka dia tidak akan merubah keputusannya.

"Jawabanku masih tetap sama. Aku tidak akan berpisah dengan anak Anda."

Lalu perlahan aku berjalan meninggalkan Minato-_san_ dan gadis berabut pirang yang masih memegang pisau di tangannya. Dia seperti siap untuk membunuhku, terlebih ketika dia mengikutiku sampai ke depan rumah Namikaze. Saat gadis itu hendak menusukku dari belakang, Minato-_san _ meneriakkan namanya dan meminta gadis itu untuk berhenti.

"Berhenti, Shion!" perintah Kepala keluarga Namikaze itu. Seketika perempuan itu berhenti lalu berbalik badan. Aku terus berjalan hingga keluar dari pagar besar kediaman Namikaze.

Perlahan salju turun dari langit. Dingin mulai menjalar di tubuhku yang hanya berlapiskan kaus berlengan panjang. Baru saja aku hendak berjalan, sosok berambut pirang sudah berdiri di hadapanku dengan sebuah senyuman cerah. Wajahnya dipenuhi jejak tangisan, tapi dia masih tetap tersenyum. Dia—Naruto—kini berdiri di hadapanku dengan sebuah tas besar yang dia gendong di punggungnya.

Rasa terkejut mulai merasuki diriku. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana bisa Naruto ada di sini?

"Ibu membantuku pergi." Dia berujar seakan mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku. "Ayo pergi, Sasuke."

Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membawanya lari menjauh dari rumahnya. Walaupun kami menjejakkan kaki kami di atas salju, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak akan ada orang yang tahu kemana kami berdua akan pergi dan di mana kami berdua akan tinggal.

.

.

.

Menunggu bukanlah hal yang aku suka. Tapi, jika ada Naruto di sini, menunggu sampai kapanpun aku tidak peduli. Ya, asal ada Naruto. Aku memakaikan _coat_ hitamku pada Naruto yang kini sedang meminum kopi kaleng hangat di bangku peron.

Kami berdua sedang menunggu sebuah kereta. Ya, kereta dengan jadwal tengah malam yang akan membawa kami ke sebuah desa yang jauh dari kota ini. Aku memakai jaket biruku lalu duduk di samping Naruto dan meminum teh kalengan yang aku beli di mesin penjual. Seperti biasa, kami tidak banyak bicara. Naruto hanya sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya padaku lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahuku. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat lega.

Aku—kami—merasa lega bisa lari dari semua ini.

Sebuah tawa kecil bisa kudengar dari Naruto. Dia mendongak lalu menatapku dalam—tidak ada maksud apapun—lalu dia mencium pipiku dengan lembut. Setelah itu dia kembali diam. Tak lama kemudian kereta tujuan kami datang. Kami segera berjalan memasuki gerbong sepi—maklum kereta tengah malam. Aku membiarkan Naruto naik lebih dulu kemudian aku. Tapi, baru saja kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam gerbong, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhku.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang panas menembus tubuhku, tepatnya di bagian perut kiriku. Aku menoleh dan memegang perutku yang sudah bolong dan berdarah banyak karena sebuah peluru baru saja menembusnya.

"SASUKE!"

Aku mendengar suara Naruto memanggilku panik. Dia menopang tubuhku lalu segera membawaku duduk di kursi kereta. Membuka _coat_ yang dia pakai lalu membuka kausnya. Dia menggunakan kaus yang dia robek itu untuk menghentikan pendarahan yang aku alami. Bisa kulihat walau samar, air matanya mengalir deras.

"Sasu! Bertahanlah!"

Dia masih mengikatkan kain itu ke perutku. Parah sekali, kami sama sekali tidak mempunyai obat-obatan di sini. Setelah berhasil membuat pendarahanku berhenti, Naruto duduk di sampingku lalu memelukku dengan sangat erat. Seperti biasa. Suhu tubuhnya tidak akan pernah berubah walau sedingin apapun. Dia tetap hangat seperti matahari.

"Maaf… Maaf—Ini semua perbuatan keluargaku—"

"Naruto—suaramu bergetar…" Aku membalas pelukan Naruto dengan mengelus rambutnya. Walau tanganku bergetar karena tidak ada tenaga.

Dia melepas pelukannya lalu menempelkan kepalanya di bahuku. Dia menangis. Aku tahu. Kain bajuku di sekitar bahu basah. Tak ada suara, sudah biasa. Sesekali aku mengelus helai rambut pirangnya perlahan. Masih lembut, sama seperti waktu pertama kali aku menyentuhnya. Dia masih menangis. Kenapa? Ini bukan tragedi 'kan? Kenapa dia menangis?

"Sasuke…"

Dia memanggilku. Aku tak menoleh, hanya memandangnya dari pantulan kaca di seberang kami. Kueratkan genggaman tanganku.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, Naruto," ujarku lemah. Naruto masih menangis, dia hanya mengaggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Aku menutup mataku perlahan. Rasanya aku mengalami hal yang sangat melelahkan sekali. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dinihari dan sebaiknya aku tidur untuk memulihkan tenagaku, kan?

Rasa damai menyelimuti diriku. Naruto memelukku erat dan tak pernah melepaskanku. Perlahan kuhembuskan nafasku dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Dan aku tidak pernah menarik nafas lagi.

.

.

.

"Sasuke?"

.

.

.

Dan panggilan dari suara indah itu juga tak lagi bisa kujawab.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

Sebuah fanfic yang udah lama banget jadi draft dan baru bisa di selesaikan sekarang. Alur yang terburu-buru sebenarnya tidak membuat saya puas. Tapi apalah daya, mata ini sudah tak sanggup lagi dan harus diberikan istirahat.

Besok saya harus kuliah lagi, yeah!

Baiklah. Maaf kalau fanfic ini kurang memuaskan. Saya sudah mencoba sebisa saya ^^

Saya akan hargai jika ada review atau ada yang fav fanfic ini, tapi saya gak begitu berharap sih.

Jadi, _**Mind to Review?**_


End file.
